


Started as a thank you, turned into more.

by DynaEvangeline



Series: SteelAtom [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Powers During Sex, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: When he saw the suit Ray made, he couldn't help himself and he's coming to realize that he doesn't regret the thank you at all. Not in the least. They spent plenty of time around each other that this just feels like the right next step. or(awkward cute nerdy babies finally getting together because I can't help myself and they are so freaking adorable with each other and there is not enough of these two. First time trying to write something for these two and I don't think I write Nate very well but I tried)





	

Ray couldn't help himself, ever since he saw the picture that Nate had drawn and that smile on his face when he brought up the idea of having a suit, Ray just had to. Had to make it for him, he had been working on his own suit but he put it to the side to work on Nate's. Nate had left his notebook there so he could go off of the picture and he tried to make it as close to what Nate had drawn while adding some touches of his own so it would be perfect. He worked on it whenever they had downtime which lately was becoming and more and he would in his tech room for hours until he finally finished it. After one of their missions when Nate was in a really good mood after stopping a train with his hands, which had been very impressive and they were both high on the energy from that. While talking, he brought Nate to come see the suit, happy to be unveiling the surprise while the mood was good. Partially nervous about if he would like it or not and the other part of him excited. The look on Nate's face was enough to know that Nate more than just liked it and he grinned at him. 

"Oh my god...this is..Ray oh my god. I can't believe you did this for me...my own suit." Nate couldn't keep his own grin off his face as he looked the suit over then looked over to Ray. "Thank you...I...don't even know how to thank you for this."

"You don't have to thank me, I want-" Nate cut Ray off, pressing his lips against his softly. He hadn't even thought about doing it, he just had. His fingers tangled in Ray's shirt as he kissed him. Ray didn't react and Nate slowly pulled back, and the fear crept in. He had only kissed one or two people before and he had never really dated. He had never really felt brave enough to and he when he did get the courage to ask someone out, he had been told he was too nice. With Ray everything just felt right, he was comfortable...now, now he wasn't. He was afraid that he might have ruined everything between them and he couldn't exactly take it back and pretend it didn't happen. So he left the room, quicker than he thought was possible, shoving past Sara who had been making her way to them. She looked back at him and heard Ray call after him before he nearly ran into her too. The kiss hadn't bother him, he had just been shocked and caught off guard. It was over too quickly for him to react the way he wanted to and he was feeling terrible about it. He wasn't used to anyone just kissing him. 

"Um...do I want to know what's going on between you two?" Sara arched a brow as Ray regained his balance from almost running into her and looked down the hall to where Nate had gone. Ray looked back at her, fumbling for words. 

"I...I just need to go talk to him. Its just a misunderstanding. Sorry Sara, we'll talk later." He didn't bother to ask if she wanted anything as he hurried down the hall and Sara rolled her eyes before calling after him. "Library!" Nate tended to be in there nearly 24/7 when he wasn't pining after Ray. Sara had known since the two first spoke and she shook her head as she walked down to the bridge. She had no idea why she was the one playing match maker on this ship, first with Len and Mick and now with these two. It was getting weird for her, and made her miss Nyssa.

Ray heard her, and skidded to a stop, as he had already walked by the turn that went to the library. Turning back he headed that way, stopping outside the door as he watched Nate playing with his machine that he had made to track the anomalies. There was no point to him tinkering with it, but it was a good distraction for Nate and he really needed that at the moment. Still feeling like he had messed up. He knew Ray was there and he was doing his best not to blurt out a million sorrys until Ray said something. Part of him still hoping the kiss hadn't been a totally fail. Ray walked in slowly, until he stood by him and he could hear Nate's breathing pick up and every muscle in his body was tense. Gently he put his hand over Nate's, stopping him from messing with the machine.

"Hey...I'm wasn't mad or anything, just surprised."

"Good surprised or bad....?" Nate looked at Ray, blushing lightly, his voice barely above a whisper. Ray gave him a soft smile before leaning closer to him, and returning the kiss from earlier. Nate leaned into it, turning his hand to intertwine his fingers with Ray's before the two slowly pulled back. Still standing close enough to feel each others breathing. 

"Does that answer the question?" Ray gave his hand a squeeze, not letting go seeing how Nate was still piecing everything together and the light red on his face was getting darker as he managed a nod. 

"Yes...I just, I didn't think you liked me that way. Its why I ran off...I thought I messed up kissing you. I am very prone to messing things up, especially when it comes to people I like..."

"You didn't mess anything up, I was just surprised. I didn't know you felt that way, and not a lot of people have given me that sort of attention. Its pretty rare for me." Ray chuckled softly, tugging on his hand to walk with him, down to his room. He knew it would be better to talk somewhere they could be alone without anyone butting in. His room was closer than Nate's as well. Nate didn't argue, just made a sound, giving Ray a look. 

"I doubt that its that rare...have you taken a look at yourself in a mirror lately? Its like you walked out of a magazine, I wish I looked like that." It was Ray's turn to blush and he ran his free hand through his hair with a wide smile. Okay, he could take a compliment, and sure he'd heard it before but it was different coming from Nate. Nate who meant it more than some stranger who just wanted to get laid, Nate who actually knew him and knew his interests. Nate who was exactly Ray's type and why had it taken him so long to see the attractive man standing right in front of him. Oh yeah, Ray was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless when it came to the romance department and after Kendra he had shut that part off and focused on everything else. 

"You look incredible Nate. I have heard that before but...I don't know. The science part tends to turn most people off, and I don't have the best luck with relationships. Mostly women, I haven't really been with a lot of men, doesn't mean I don't like the idea. I do, a lot." He was quick to add when they got to his room and Nate chuckled softly before following him in. They had hung out a couple times in here, so moved to sit down on the bed, waiting for Ray to sit down next to him. 

"You are in luck because I have very little luck myself, with both men and women and I really like listening to you talk about anything. Science included, and if you don't mind the history lessons then we're good.... So...we could just give a try and see where it goes or you know whatever." Nate chuckled nervously and Ray smiled as he brushed his leg against his. He had always thought Nate was cute but he was even more so when her was nervous and embarrassed and right now he was down right adorable. 

"I like the sound of that." Ray captured his lips for another kiss, his hand moving to rest on Nate's knee. Both nervous about this but both pushed for more, Nate moving his hands to grip at Ray's shirt as the other ran his tongue over Nate's bottom lip making him shiver and gasp. Taking advantage of that Ray tangled his tongue with his, moving them so Nate was on his back with Ray leaning over him. Pressing against him as he deepened the kiss, his hands resting on either side of Nate's head. It took a minute before Nate got too worked up and his powers kicked in, his nerves making his body think he needed to protect himself and he turned to steel. Ray pulled back surprised at the taste of metal and looked down at Nate with a curious look.

"Um...is that a good thing or bad thing? Cause if I did something wrong, you can tell me." Nate sat up as his skin went back to normal, nearly bumping straight into Ray as he shook his head, stumbling over his words.

"No its not you...I..just..um, I still don't have complete control over it and I haven't been with anyone in a while since before this and I just got, god it was great. Don't think it wasn't, it was beyond great. I just got overwhelmed by it. Mostly turned on but...I'm going to stop talking." He was blushing darkly before he buried his face in Ray's neck to hide it. Ray was laughing softly and he brushed his fingers gently through Nate's hair. He actually should have expected his powers to jump in, they had never really fully explored what could make him 'steel on' and it was fascinating. 

"Its fine, don't worry. It doesn't bother me, actually its kind of hot. I mean...after all we could experiment with it and see how you react to certain things? I'm game, if you are?" Ray slipped his hand under Nate's shirt and over the skin he could reach and Nate moved to look at him and nodded before kissing him again. This time, pulling Ray to aly down with him, settling so that his legs were wrapped around Ray's waist lightly. When Ray pulled back slightly, he gave him a confused look.

"You meant now right, because I was pretty sure you meant now, and I have no problem with now." 

"Yeah, no its not that. Just I...just to clarify. I want you to fuck me, when we work up to that point. Not that I won't do it the other way because I'm absolutely fine with that but I prefer being the bottom and with your powers it actually to me would make more sense to do it that way anyways." Nate was blushing when Ray finished talking, and Ray forgot that he had slightly more experience with this than Nate and that he also had more confidence once he was actually with someone where Nate might not. Ray watched Nate lick his lips before looking him back in the eyes as he answered him.

"I can do that...that really works for me, really. I just didn't think you would want me to. We should probably go back to the kissing before I embarrass myself even more." 

"I think its cute, you don't have to get embarrassed Nate. But it is very cute when you blush." Ray said as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, tossing it on the floor and he worked on his shoes next. Nate watched him before getting the hint and he undid his own shoes, his powers coming back into play when he paused near his shirt, his nerves jumping back in. Ray noticed but didn't say anything, already starting to figure out that Nate's powers revolved around his emotions, especially strong ones. He slid his hand under his shirt, brushing over warm metal and it felt interesting. Still like skin, but harder with a unique texture. Nate watched him, his breathing hitching when Ray tugged his shirt up and over his head. Nate took a second as Ray looked him over, his skin slowly returning to normal again and he was starting to get control of it the more he adjusted to the situation.

"Like what you see?" 

"Yeah I do, more so when you're like this." Ray smiled softly, brushing his fingers through Nate's hair before trailing his fingers down along his neck and his chest. Moving slowly down to his jeans. Undoing them slowly before helping Nate to get them and his underwear off before Ray tugged off his own. Ray moved forward to follow the trail his fingers had gone, eyes on Nate's face to watch his reaction as he moved down lower. Running his tongue gently over the head before slowly taking him into his mouth and bobbing his head. This time he felt him tense and try to hold it back and the taste of metal against his tongue was brief as Nate got it under control. Fingers digging the sheets and he arched when Ray's tongue brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. His hands moved to grip Ray's hair when the scientist continued to torture that spot, humming softly making Nate tug harder on his hair. 

"Stop, stop a second...fuck Ray." Ray pulled back, resting on his elbows with a grin. "I don't think I have ever heard you cuss before. I like it, especially when your voice gets deeper like that." 

"Shut up." Nate said with a smile before gently pushing at Ray to get him to lay down on his back. Moving to slide between his legs that wrapped around his waist loosely. He spent some time touching and exploring Ray's body before giving Ray a look. "Um, do you have any...um." He bit at his bottom lip, turning red again. Ray nodded towards the dresser. 

"Top right drawer. Condoms are there too, but its not necessary if you don't want to. Gideon makes sure all of us are clean so there's no worry there." Nate nodded as he moved off the bed, looking through the drawer before pulling out the bottle of lube and coming back after. Popping the cap, he poured some onto his fingers, rubbing them together before pressing two slowly into Ray. Going slow and kissing down his chest softly as he moved them slowly, trying to find that spot to take the pain away. Ray relaxed back into the bed, moaning slightly when Nate brushed his fingers against his nerves. Nate was quick to pick up and moved his fingers over that spot again, moving his kisses up to Ray's jaw and then up to his lips. Ray's moan's swallowed by his lips, almost not hearing when the man mumbled against them. "Now would be a great time to experiment with your powers. Just to test it."

"You sure because I don't want to hurt you..." 

"I did say we were testing...plus I trust you." Nate thought about it for a second, chewing at his bottom lip before he removed his fingers, just keeping one in and letting the steel start at his fingertips as he moved over the rest of his skin. Ray was really glad that Nate's skin kept a warm temperature even when he did that because he wasn't a fan of cold play all that much. He didn't change the feeling all that much either, a tiny big thicker but other than that it was still a good feeling. No pain. Nate was watching him with a partially frightened look and partially just as curious as he slowly moved his finger before adding another again and going back to the rhythm he had before. "Ah...it doesn't feel all that different, pretty sure its safe to say if you do this while we're fucking, then its not going to cause any damage. But we'll take it slow."

"Do you have to say it like that? Fucking sounds....harsh." Nate slowly removed his fingers, letting himself go back to normal and wrapping Ray's legs around his waist and grabbing the bottle again. Opening it and pouring some into his hand before slicking himself up. 

"Sorry. I've been hanging around Mick too much lately. Is making love better or too cheesy?" Ray smiled softly, tugging Nate down to him and kissing him softly, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"No its good. I like cheesy." He chuckled softly, lining himself up and guiding himself slowly into Ray. Making a soft sound as he pressed closer to him. Being careful not to go to fast and to take it slow until Ray let him know otherwise. Ray moved his hips against Nate's trying to speed up the slow pace, fingers dragging over Nate's shoulders gently. He knew Nate was nervous about hurting him but he wanted him to see that he trusted him.

"I'm not going to break, you can go a little harder." Nate nodded, licking his bottom lip as he focused Ray, rocking his hips at a slightly faster and harder pace. Making Ray throw his head back when he brushed over his nerves and Nate shifted to hit that spot again. Slowly loosening up and his worry dissipating as he moved with Ray. Leaning more into him, and burying his face In Ray's neck, biting and kissing gently. Ray dragged his nails down along Nate's shoulders and what he could reach of his back, earning a deep moan and snap of his hips that hit just right and made him cry out softly and arch up into the other. Nate slammed his lips hard into Ray's, focusing the slide of his hips against that spot. Swallowing the moans before pulling back slightly from the kiss, leaning his forehead against the scientist's. If anyone walked by, the sound of their moans mixing together and the bed hitting the wall would be enough to hint someone to what was going on. Neither of them cared and it wasn't like they would be the first to have loud rough sex on this ship. 

The closer Nate got to his release, the braver he got with his hands, dragging them down Ray's sides and brushing along sensitive spots to make him shiver and moan louder underneath him. One hand played over his hip and along his stomach softly before wrapping around and stroking him in time with their thrusts. His other hand resting in the sheets to keep him balanced. Leaning his head forward to mumble against Ray's ear. "Come for me Ray, I want to hear you scream my name...please honey." 

"Ah god, fuck Nate!" Ray wasn't sure if it was the way he swiped his thumb over the head of his length or just the tone of voice and how deep Nate's voice got when he used the pet name on him or just both over all but he came with a loud scream of his name, mixed with some choice words. Muscles clamping down around Nate and bringing him in a couple of thrusts. Groaning Ray's name in the scientist ear as his hips stilled. Both were breathing heavily when Ray gave a couple playful slaps to Nate's shoulders to get him to roll off of him. Nate got the hint and did so, moving slowly and laid on his back and Ray snuggled against him, resting his head on Nate's chest. His fingers playing with the dog tags that Nate always wore, smiling softly. "You called me honey...where did that come from? I'm not complaining by the way. I liked it but no one has ever called me that before." Besides the deep sex tone that went with it that made Ray squirm just thinking about it. 

"Um...it just kind of happened...." Nate was turning a dark red and Ray couldn't help but laugh softly as he leaned up to kiss him. Smiling against his lips, he ran his hand down Nate's chest and groin softly and teasingly. Nate made a deep sound, his hips arching up into Ray's touch. "Again?...already?"

"What can I say honey, it just is sort of happening." The look he got plus the shove that nearly landed him on the floor had him laughing hard before he found Nate laying out of top of him. 

"You really like hearing me say that...honey?" He tested enjoying the shiver that went through Ray, and the dark flash through his eyes. "I'm going to take that as a yes...Ray..thank you. I mean it. For everything, the suit...saving my life and giving me these amazing powers and for this...I never thought I would have any of this in my life and its because of you that I do." He steeled on, getting a soft gasp that melted into a moan, as Ray ran his hands over Nate's chest, smiling up at him. 

"You're welcome...but there is never any reason to thank me. You deserve all of this Nathaniel Heywood, every part of it." 

"Shut up Raymond Palmer." He pressed back against him, and nuzzled into his neck earning squeal as Ray slapped at him. "Stop that....it tickles when you do it like that." Nate laughed softly as he continued to do it, holding down Ray's squirmy hips with one arm before relaxing against him with a very big grin.


End file.
